But Why...?
by silver flame
Summary: Ken Tells Yolie that he doesn't love her. Yolie is shocked. It's so out of the blue. She's convinced that he does and she wants to know why he told her that. It's really a sweet fic. I think it's worth reading. Chapter 2 is up!!!
1. Ken Doesn't Love Yolie?

But Why...?  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I hate to say this, I don't own Digimon. (Just don't spread it around)  
  
Author's Notes (A/N) This story is a Kenyako. I really hope you like it. I don't think that this will all be finished in one chapter though because I don't have a lot of time to write this. So this chapter might be boring, but I promise you it will get really good. A whole bunch of stuff is going to happening so keep checking up!!! Please Read and Review once you're done. This is my first Fan Fic and I really want to know if you like it or not. Thanks!!!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Ring Ring! Ring Ring! Ring Ring!  
  
"Okay Okay, I'm Coming! Jeez just hold on!!" Yolie yelled at her phone. She ran over to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" She said breathlessly  
  
No answer  
  
"Hello?" She tried again.  
  
Still no answer  
  
"Jeez Davis, if that's you, you're sooo in for it....."  
  
"Miyako?" Came a quiet voice. So quiet that she could just barely hear it.  
  
"Is that you Davis?!" She demmanded.  
  
"No it's me, Ken."  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I yelled at you I thought it was Davis making prank calls again." She said in a rush.  
  
"That's ok. Listen can we talk?" He asked  
  
"Um..sure I guess. How about I meet you at our spot in ten minutes?"  
  
"Okay" was the last thing that she heard before a soft click on the other end.  
  
******  
  
"Mom, I'm going out to meet Ken!" Yolie shouted while grabbing her coat.  
  
She heard a faint "Okay dear!" as she closed the door to her apartment.  
  
She started walking to her's and Ken's special spot. Their spot was just a big oak tree in a less crowed part of the park. It wasn't much but what made it so special was that it was the place that they first admitted their feelings for each other. She smiled to herself as she thought about that night....  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
Yolie was wandering around the park one night because she couldn't sleep. Her mind was too occupied with thoughts of Ken. She had always liked Ken. Ever since that time she saw him on TV, being as boy crazy as she was back then, she instantly feel in love. Now she had grown up a bit and wasn't a boy-crazy as she used to be.   
Ever since that crazy Digimon adventure that took place a year ago she got pretty close with Ken. They became pretty good friends. She also noticed that this little crush of hers on Ken, had turned into a genuine liking towards him. That's when she realized that she was really and truly in love with him.Of course she never told him how she really felt. That was out of the question. Why would he ever want her when he could have any girl in Japan. All she could do was admire him from afar and be a good friend.  
With all this thinking, she hadn't noticed where she was going. She found herself at a big oak tree at one of the far edges at the park. Not many people camethis far out so it was usually pretty deserted. She sat down under the tree and started daydreaming about Ken again.  
She was so absorbed in what she was thinking that she didn't notice that there was a figure coming her way.  
  
'Wow she's even more beautiful in the moonlight. God I love her so much but like she would ever want to go out with the likes of me.' The figure thought to himself.  
  
"So I'm guessing that you couldn't sleep either?" The figure said as he took a seet next to Yolie  
  
"Huh? Oh hi Ken! I didn't notice you. I guess I was just really caught up in my thoughts." She said  
  
"That's ok. You tend to do that a lot. I've gotten used to it." He said with an amused tone  
  
"Oh, well....." She blushed  
  
"So what brings you here? I couldn't sleep, what's your excuse?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I couldn't sleep either. My mind is too occupied." She informed him  
  
"With what?" He asked  
  
"Well..." She started blushing (which didn't go un-noticed by Ken I might add)  
  
"You look cute when you blush." He stated and then slowly came to realizaion at what he just said. "Did I just say that outloud?"  
  
Yolie was in so much shock that she could only manage a small nod.  
  
They both turned away from each other. Both with crimson faces.  
  
Then after a few minutes of silence, Yolie was first to break it.   
  
"Ken? Did you really mean what you said?" She asked slowly.  
  
"Well..." He turned to look at her face. "Yolie, I have something that I need to tell you."  
  
"What is it Ken?" She said curiously  
  
"You see, I have feelings about you. And they aren't just friendly ones either."  
  
Yolie was shocked. She had dreamt of this moment for god knows how long and now that it was actually happening, she couldn't believe it. Needless to say, she was shocked. While she was thinking this, she didn't notice that a few minutes had passed and she hadn't replied to Ken. Ken took this as a bad thing and was about to leave heartbroken. The sound of him getting up snapped her back into reality and she noticed Ken Getting up. She didn't want him to leave so she did the first thing that popped into her mind. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.  
  
"No Ken, don't leave. I have something that I need to tell you too. I have more than friendly feelings for you too. I was just too scared to tell you because we had such a great friendship going for us and I didn't want to ruin it.  
Ken smiled. Then they both realized that they were still holding hands. It felt good. They looked at each other and unconsiously started to inch their faces closer....and closer....until their lips were touching in their first kiss.  
  
  
END FLASHBACK (A/N Jeez that was a long flashback!!)  
  
  
  
She smiled at that thought. She looked up ahead and could see a small outline of the oak tree and a tiny figure sitting under it. Ken. She wondered what he wanted to talk to her about. He sounded kind of distant on the phone. Like something was troubling him. Hopefully that's what he wants to tell me about.   
  
She saw him in view and noticed that he was slouching and it seemed like he was consentrating very hard on something.  
  
"Hi Ken!"   
  
"He looked up with a start. "Oh hi Miyako." He said less enthusiasticly with a frown on his face.  
  
Yolie noticed this and asked, "Ken? What's wrong?"  
  
"Miyako, I don't hink this is going to work." He said quietly.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"I'm sorry Miyako. I just think that it's best if we break up. Miyako, I-I-I don't l-love you any-anymore" Ken told her.   
  
"What? What are you saying Ken?" Asked Yolie. She was shocked at what he said. She knew perfectly well what he was saying. He wanted to break up with her. She just wanted to make sure that was it. She wanted so desperatly to her him yell "Gotcha!! Just kidding Yolie!!" What makes it even worse is that he called her by her real name. She prefered (if not demmanded) to be called Yolie by all her friends. Ken never called here by her real name before.   
  
"I don't love you anymore." He said calmly.  
  
"What are you talking about Ken? Of course you do! You just told me so yesterday!!" She told him.   
  
"Miyako...."  
  
"Why do you keep calling me that Ken?" She interupted "You know how much I hate that name."  
  
"Because I don't think that I should call you that name because it's only reserved for friends."  
  
"...."  
  
"Goodbye Miyako." She stated without a hint of emotion in his voice. And with that, he left her sitting staring at his retreating form in shock. Then all at once the tears came pouring down here face and she didn't even try and wipe them away.  
  
She just sat there doing just that for the next couple of hours, until she realized that it was getting late.then she started to slowly walk home.  
  
Once she stepped into her apartment, she yelled "Mom I'm home!" She then heard a reply from the kitchen that said, "How was your date with Ken, dear?" At that she felt the sudden urge to start crying again. Before she let her tears win her over, she rushed into her room without another word. She soon fell asleep with tears in her eyes.  
  
  
********   
  
  
The next morning Yolie woke up feeling horrible. She didn't feel like moving so she just layed there in bed for a while. She couldn't believe that Ken would do that to her. She had so many thoughts whirling around her head that she got a headache. She wanted to tell someone. She wanted someone to comfort her. It was times like these that she missed Hawkmon the most.   
Then she heard, "Yolie! Wake up! You're going to be late for school!" She looked at her clock. "Oh crap!"  
She got ready as fast as she could, hurried into the kitchen grabbed a piece of toast and ran out of the door. She checked her watch again 5 minutes before bell. If she ran as fast as she could, she'd make in time. All she had to do was pretend that every evil digimon in the whole digiworld was chasing her. With that thought in mind she tripled her speed and soon made it to school with 2 minutes remaining.  
She quickly got to her locker grabbed her bookes and rushed into class. Just as she stepped into the classroom, the bell rang. The teacher came in and started the lesson. But no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't consentrate on the lesson. Her mind kept drifting off to Ken. She even got two detentions that day.   
  
*****  
  
Later that day, Yolie walked slowly towards the detention room. "Two hours worth of detention. Great..." she mumbled to herself. She walked into the room and noticed that only one other person was there. She thought, 'Hey wait a second, I must really miss him because if I'm not mistaken, that's...' "KEN?!" She said shocked. Ken has never in his life ever gotten into trouble. He being the perfect boy genius and all.... She must of said that too loud, because she saw him look up and say, "Yolie...?"   
  
  
A/N Oh man!!! I have to get off the computer! Oh well. Tell me what you think so far. Should I continue? (here's a himt for the next chapter. Ken's lieing? Why? What will they do? I have a lot of plot coming up. I know it seems boring now but please I ran out of time!!! R&R!!! PLEASE!!!!  



	2. Detention

But Why...?  
  
  
Author's Notes: OMG!!!! I'd like to say thank you soooo much for reviewing my story.   
When I checked if I got any reviews, I found...(corny drumroll) 26 REVIEWS!!!!!! ON   
THE FIRST DAY POSTED!!!! AAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! This is awesome!!! I don't really like   
to show people my writing but I always liked Kenyako and I wanted to write one I guess.   
But seriously, 26 Reviews?! Wow I really wasn't expecting that much!!! This is great.   
*Sobs because of so much emotion* You guys are the best. Thank you so much. I really appreciate   
all of you giving me feedback because this is my first Fan Fic. Well one that I made public   
anyway.... You know what? I'm so happy that I'll even let go of the fact that a couple of you   
tried to phisically hurt me in the reviews. But JUST THIS ONCE! I'm just joking with you. Did   
you all really like my story? You know what? Maybe I should start the next chapter so that you   
won't leave just because I'm yabbering on and on about how happy I am. Oh well, On With the Fic.   
Oh and Please R&R at the end. You guys did so good with the first chapter that I hope it will be   
the same in this one!! Thanks!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Jeez that's really depressing.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
"Ken? What the heck are you doing here?" Miyako practically demanded.  
  
"Well Miyako? What do you think?" He said while pointing to the word DETENTION in big   
letters on the board.   
  
"Well yeah, I know that but I never pictured you in detention before." She said slightly   
embarrassed at her mistake.  
  
"Well there's a first for everything..." He replied  
  
"Even for perfect kids like you?" She said amused  
  
"Well Miyako, I'm not as perfect as you think." He replied quietly.  
  
"What do you mean Ken?" She asked softly  
  
"Um..well, Y-you see..." Ken stuttered  
  
"QUIET!! Another voice yelled. THIS IS DETENTION AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY TALKING!   
IS THAT CLEAR?  
  
"Yes Sir." They both mumbled.  
  
They both sat down and prepared for detention.  
  
  
  
Ken's POV  
  
  
'Whew. That was close. Whenever I look at Yolie's innocent face, No wait! I mean Miyako.  
I can't call her Yolie, not after I hurt her like that. Whenever I look at her, I feel as if I   
can tell her anything. Like she has this spell over me that can make me do anything. I almost  
blew it. No matter what, I will not tell her anything. I don't want her to worry. I don't her   
to still have feelings for me if the worst happens. I want her to move on and be happy. Maybe I   
should help her get another boyfriend. It will tear me to pieces but I want to make sure that   
she'll have someone to take care of her if If it happens...' Ken thought to himself miserably.   
God he desperately didn't want it to happen.. No matter what. He always wanted to be with her   
forever. To hold her in my arms. To love her. But he wasn't even sure if that could happen   
anymore.   
  
While Ken was thinking this, Yolie had some thought going through her head as well.  
  
  
  
Yolie's POV  
  
  
'Hm...this is strange. Of all the places to meet Ken, it just had to be detention. I   
can't even talk to him in here! But how the heck did he get detention anyways? What could he have  
possibly done? All the teachers here loved him, not to mention every single female who have   
hormones. But I won't think about that.' She looks at Ken. 'God he's gorgeous. He looks like   
he's really frusterated about something. I wonder what's wrong? Could he possibly be thinking   
about me like I am about him? No, that can't be it. Even if he doesn't love me, I wonder why he   
would just dump me like that? It's just not like him. Note to self: Talk to Ken not matter what.   
Even if it means I have to tie in up to do it. I will make him talk! I have some questions for   
him.  
  
  
  
Back to author's POV. (that's me!!)  
  
  
While the both of them were thinking about those things. Time was going by without them   
even them knowing it. Pretty soon, there detention was over.   
  
"Okay, You both can leave now. Detention is over. I hope you learned something from this.  
  
"Yes Sir." They both said in unison.  
  
Then they both walked out of the room.   
  
"Hey Ken? Can I talk to you?" She asked slowly and cautiously...  
  
  
A/N: Hey Everybody! It's me again!!! *hears various groans from people* Um..I'll ignore that.   
Anyway. That was the second chapter. I hope you liked it. It was short but it will get longer. I guarentee! I know that many   
people asked about why Ken broke up with Yolie. I hope that gives you a better idea. More to come soon!! Please   
Review. This is my first fan Fic and it would be appreciated. Thanks!   



End file.
